It is common for a user to have many computing devices that the user uses on a regular basis. For example, a user may have a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a notebook or laptop computer, and a desktop computer. Each of these computers includes its own processors, memory, storage devices, operating systems, and so on. It can be inconvenient for the user to move data between these different devices.